


A Snack for Kitten

by CGotAnAccount



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Biting, FWB, Katt - Freeform, M/M, PWP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-11
Updated: 2020-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-01 05:01:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,919
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23109655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CGotAnAccount/pseuds/CGotAnAccount
Summary: “You know—” Matt grumbles, one arm thrown across his eyes as the other remains outstretched over Keith's chest. “—when you convinced me to spend my precious leave in the middle of nowhere on a space rock I really didn't expect to become your new teething ring.”
Relationships: Matt Holt/Keith
Comments: 18
Kudos: 92





	A Snack for Kitten

**Author's Note:**

> Katt Zine Submission :)

“You know—” Matt grumbles, one arm thrown across his eyes as the other remains outstretched over Keith's chest. “—when you convinced me to spend my precious leave in the middle of nowhere on a space rock I really didn't expect to become your new teething ring.” He can feel Keith shrug underneath him, jostling Matt's otherwise comfortable sprawl across his body. “Not that I'm unsympathetic to your problem, but...” He lifts the hand off his eyes, gesturing down his thoroughly marked body with a sweeping motion and a pointed quirk of his brow.

Keith continues casually sucking on Matt's captive fingers, gently worrying them between the breaching incisors agitating his gum line. He's been at it long enough after their last round that the line of drool runs all the way to Matt's elbow in a slick trail—judging by the contented humming around the digit he doesn't have any plans of stopping in the near future either. Keith's happy little squint is almost too cute for Matt to be annoyed, but his fingers are getting awfully sore.

“If we were on Earth everyone would drag you for your oral fixation.” He huffs, wiggling two of them against Keith's tongue. “Then maybe you'd have some shame.”

The clever tongue flicks between his fingers in answer as Keith rubs his gums against Matt's knuckles, utterly shameless. He lifts those glossy doe eyes up to give Matt the most pathetic look, parting his lips and showing off the irritated skin near the new incisor.

“But Matty, they hurt.”

He doesn't whine, because Keith never whines, but it's a near thing.

“I know they do, Kitten.” Matt sighs, stroking one finger over the swollen gumline while Keith swirls his tongue around the other. “But if you sneeze these babies are going clean through my chicken bones.” He taps against the enamel of Keith's frighteningly sharp new canines for emphasis, running the pad of his thumb over the tip of one and wincing when it catches. “See?”

Nose wrinkling, Keith gently presses down, pinching Matt's thumb between his new weapons as he flicks his tongue across the tip. The gaze burning into Matt through lowered lashes sends a flare of heat right back down to his exhausted muscles, drawing a valiant effort to stir again—but Matt is only a man, and the flesh is weak.

“You know Matt...” Keith mumbles around the fingers, pausing to suck hard again and groan. “It feels so much better when there's something in my mouth...”

“Kitten.” Matt grunts, closing his eyes to avoid the wet dream that is Keith's blissed out expression as he sucks. “I'm not putting my dick in there when you're _literally_ talking about biting.”

The lips framing his hand pull into a pout as Keith slides off with a slurp. “But Matty!” He wheedles, shifting until he's half seated, pulling Matt up with him and hooking his pointed chin over Matt's shoulder. “If I bite it off we could get you a robo-penis, and then you could finally be the perfect man for your metal girlfriend!”

Matt doesn't even have to twist enough to see Keith's face to know he's wiggling his stupid perfect eyebrows. “Har har.” He deadpans, digging an elbow into Keith's ribs. “No thanks, I'm pretty fond of my dick where it is.”

“Mmm.” Keith hums in agreement, idly licking a stripe across Matt's jaw before nipping behind his ear. “I prefer it inside of me, but I guess it's cool there too.”

Matt jerks forward into Keith's loose hold with a surprised hiss. “Fucking hell!” He turns to glower at Keith's utterly unrepentant and very toothy grin. “Can't you give a man fifteen minutes to recover?”

Shrugging, Keith casts a pointed look toward the clock. It's been nearly twelve since they'd finished, but he's already starting to stir against Matt's back. A glance down at their laps reveals Matt's poor little friend, still tired even as it twitches when he presses his hips forward. Fortunately, Keith is a man of both strategy and compromise.

“What if I fuck you then?”

The sigh that crawls out of Matt is far too resigned for the way he shivers against Keith's chest. “I guueesss so...”

Keith snorts at the feigned boredom as he scrapes his canine along Matt's throat, watching the vein there pulse almost in time with the stirring of Matt's already messy lap. “Oh no.” Lips graze with every word, raising goosebumps that erupt from throat to chest. “Never mind then, I wouldn't want to inconvenience your big plans of laying here doing nothing.”

“Weeelll...” Matt arches his back with a wiggle. “I guess I could pencil you in between the left cheek and the right.” The arms around him freeze and Keith dips down to bang his forehead against Matt's shoulder as the smug bastard twists around in his arms to give him a grin. “Get it?”

“I hate you.” Keith grumbles, sinking his teeth into Matt's clavicle for good measure. “Can't you wait till I'm in you to make bad jokes?”

Matt shrugs, wedging the teeth in further with a wince. “I can make them then too if you want.” He gestures to his wiggling eyebrows with a flourish. “I'm the complete package – two holes, one dick, and free stand-up comedy.”

Keith rolls his eyes and bites harder, mumbling around the mouthful of flesh. “Too bad I can only fill one hole at a time...” He ruts lazily against Matt's ass, nibbling higher on his neck as he raises one arm to trail fingers across Matt's lips. “Unless...”

Matt squints at him and snaps his teeth. “Oh no, buddy.” He grinds his hips backward and swats at Keith's hand. “I'm not getting fish-hooked again.” The squint morphs into a sullen glare. “Last time we tried that you sprouted claws outta fucking nowhere and lacerated the inside of my cheek.”

“At least I was done fingering you open?” Keith's smirk presses up against Matt's ear again as he nibbles on the lobe. “It could have been worse...”

“Oh yeah.” Matt sneers, pulling his head away and definitely not whimpering when he gets a final nip to the ear. “Maybe for the guy who didn't have a giant hole in his mouth... I was on a soup only diet for two weeks!”

The teeth are back, skimming the nape of his neck now as Keith hums against him. “Mmm... is that why you taste so good?” A tongue like fine sandpaper rasps across Matt's skin. “Have you been marinating yourself in broth for me baby?”

“Oh you know me.” Matt deadpans, debating whether it would be worth it to smash his head back and impale himself on those teeth just to shut the mouth of his favorite asshole. “Gotta look like a whole meal just for you, Kitten.”

“I knew you cared.” Keith smirks, blowing across the line he's licked just to watch more skin erupt in shivers. “That's why you're my favorite piece of ass.” He drops his hands down to squeeze at Matt's hips, rolling up again to ride his cleft. “So firm and juicy...”

The stirring of his cock gives Matt away as he fixes Keith with his flattest look. “Can we stop using food words to describe my parts?” He flails at his bite-mark covered body this time. “I'm beginning to feel like this is gonna turn into surprise vore.”

Keith snorts against his neck, pinching him in the side. “Asshole.” He heaves Matt forward in one smooth motion and pushes him onto his stomach, straddling his ass to nestle himself between the plush cheeks. “It wouldn't be a surprise... I'd warn you before I decide to eat you for real.”

“Gee, thanks.” Matt grumbles against the duvet. “Gotta make sure I have time to dip my dick in marinara for you.” He clenches his cheeks hard just to hear the little grunt that Keith can't hold back and doesn't bother to stifle his smirk in the bed. Keith's hand is quick to crack him across the ass in retaliation.

“I prefer hot sauce you know.” Keith rumbles, starting to slide a little now, using the remains of their last round to slick the way. “Marinara's not my favorite dip to go with sausage.”

“I'm not putting chili peppers anywhere near my delicate orifices, you psychopath.” Matt grits out, back arching as Keith's length drags over his hole. He's long past hard now, crushed and useless with his dick trapped between his own body and the bed. “Go eat someone else if you don't like Italian.”

“Nah, you'll do.” Keith grunts, prying Matt's cheeks apart to run his thumbs over his hole. “I'm only half Galra anyway, I just want to nibble.”

Matt chokes down a gasp, trying to roll his hips into the pressure. “Real reassuring, Kitten.” Mimicking his best falsetto, he pillows his arms under his head and throws Keith a hard side-eye. “Don't worry, Matt, I'm only half space cannibal, I don't even like Chianti or fava beans!” He bucks his hips back again, dropping the voice as he settles his head back onto his forearms with a grumble. “You could at least put that mouth to good use back there.” The words are barely out of his mouth before Keith slides down and four daggers sink into the meat of his ass – drawing a yelp and a futile attempt to jerk out of Keith's clawed hold. “Not like that!”

“Oo shed ee ushull” Keith grins, teeth threatening to draw blood on the slightest twitch.”

“Lick, you fangy fucker! _Tongue_.”

The teeth remove themselves, welts soothed by the tongue that slides its way across the cheek toward Matt's firmly clenched hole. The first lick draws a hiss as Keith raises an eyebrow at the back of Matt's head. “You gonna let me in today?”

“Oh now he wants to play nice...” Matt's growl is muffled into the pillow as the tense line of his back relaxes in twitching increments. “Now that he's ripped my entire asscheek off.”

Keith scoffs and brings his hand down to crack against the other cheek. “Don't be a baby.” He soothes it with his palm before throwing Matt a bone and delving back between his cheeks to lap at him in earnest. Toned thighs clench around his shoulders immediately as Matt gasps, leveraging onto his elbows to shove back onto Keith's face.

“Ooh fuck, Kitten.” Matt throws his head back, spine bowed as far as it can go in a bid to get more of that talented tongue. “Just like that, lick me open.” His hands bunch in his hair as he struggles between grinding his cock into the bed and smothering Keith in his ass.

Keith has his own priorities, grabbing two handfuls and spreading as far as he can, getting Matt nice and sloppy as he alternates between little flicks of his tongue and forcing his way inside to suckle on the rim as Matt writhes beneath him.

“Fuck Matt... you taste so good.” Keith's growl rumbles through the sensitive skin, pulling a stuttering cry from Matt as he carefully adds two sharp fingers to the mix. “But you gotta stop squirming if you wanna take my cock.”

Matt freezes, hips shaking from little aborted thrusts as he feels the fingers curl inside him, pushing Keith's freaky Galra spit and the cum from their last round inside to stretch him open. “I swear to god if I end up a shishkabob...”

“You won't.” Keith rubs a hand down his flank in reassurance before pulling out and snapping a familiar cap open. “But if you think you're good...”

“God yes.” Matt groans, feeling the dribble of slick down his balls as Keith rubs the head of his cock up and down his taint. “Split me open Kitten, you know how I like it.”

“Mhmm.” The heat engulfing the very tip of his cock almost steals Keith's words as he nudges the head inside. “My little masochist, always want to feel me the next day.” He twitches back just a hair before sliding in no more than an inch, entranced by the way Matt's pretty pink hole spasms around him. “You're just sucking me right in, always so greedy...”

“Just. Fucking. _Move._ ” Matt growls, planting his hands and impaling himself on a hard shove back. “Fu-uck!”

“Tch.” Keith shakes his head as Matt's spine quivers from the sudden intrusion, no more than three quarters of the way in. “Should've trusted the claws.” He runs a soothing hand up Matt's back, almost a caress... until he grabs a fistful of hair, wraps a hand around his hip, and _thrusts –_ ripping a shout from Matt's throat as he yanks him upright onto his knees.

“Ke—” Matt chokes, fighting for air as Keith fucks up into him hard. “Fuck.”

“Nng—ha.” Keith's bared teeth find the meat of Matt's shoulder as he lays claim to his ass. “That's the idea Matty.” He sinks the fangs in hard, moaning in bliss as he feels Matt clench around him. “Gonna mark you up inside and out—” Licking up the back of Matt's neck as he growls is second nature—just like the next bite laid out on the other side of his neck. “Gonna let everyone know who's little slut you are.”

Matt seizes around him again, insides going molten at the thought. “Oh fuck... oh _fuck—_ Kitten I'm—” His cries are breathy and stuttered as Keith snarls into his neck, hand darting from Matt's hip to grab the base of his cock in a vice grip. “No! Why?!” Matt gasps, curling forward only to be yanked back upright by his hair with a ragged moan.

“We're not done playing Matty.” Keith hisses in his ear, canines even longer as they scrape the flesh there. “Gonna fuck you till you can't walk.”

Matt can only whimper in response as he curls his arms behind his head, grabbing a handful of Keith's hair to wrench him in for a kiss—all bloodied lips and suckled tongues. The throbbing in his cock is nearly unbearable, white-hot arousal churning in him, held back by one excruciating bastard as he takes his pleasure from Matt's body. He's so fucking close, tears spilling down his face unbidden as Keith nails his prostate on every thrust, hitting so deep as he yanks Matt's hips down onto him he swears he can feel it in his throat.

That hand needs to go.

He rips his mouth from the violent kiss, tonguing blood off his lower lip as he arches enough to rasp into Keith's ear. “Choke me while you pull my hair, Kitten.”

Keith's hips stutter as his brain whites out, and Matt knows he's won. “Wha—” His hands move on autopilot, sliding from Matt's weeping cock up his chest, grazing his nipple on the way to curl loosely around his throat. The other wraps the ponytail once more around his wrist before pulling both hands back toward himself, crushing Matt to his chest as he pounds upward. Teeth sink in again on instinct, eyes pinched shut in utter euphoria as he feels them break the skin dead center on the back of Matt's neck.

Matt's done for the second the pressure on his cock lets up, shooting onto the bed in front of them as his entire body lights up in oversensitive flames. The hand on his throat and burning in his scalp pushing him into incoherent bliss as Keith chases his own release inside his spasming hole – by the time he feels the bite he's a sobbing wreck, drooling down onto the hand around his throat.

Keith gasps as Matt milks him in waves, jaw clenching until it aches as he shudders his own release inside and collapses forward. His body feels like jelly from the combination of holding them both upright for so long and the strongest orgasm of his life, leaving him unable to muster enough energy to do anything but lick over the bite mark on Matt's neck apologetically.

The hiss he gets in return is probably well deserved and he schools his expression into something passably contrite as Matt rolls over with a wince.

“Dude.” Matt's voice is wrecked, and almost enough to make him twitch with interest again. “What the fuck.” Keith can only offer him a sheepish toothy grin and a shrug. It doesn't help his case when Matt brings a shaking arm to the back of his neck and his finger tips come away stained. “I was joking about eating me!” He scowls at his hand for another moment before flicking a glare up to Keith's face. “Do you know how many germs are in a mouth?”

Keith shrugs. “I dunno, maybe not Gal—”

“Nope!” Matt shoves the stained fingertips against his mouth, snatching it back as Keith flicks out his tongue to lick them clean. “That's even worse! Cat's lick their own assholes!”

“Well technically, I licked yo—”

“Noooope!” This time the hand slaps across his mouth entirely and Keith grins against it, utterly unapologetic. “You're on ointment duty for the rest of the week.” Matt shudders, wincing again as it pulls at the bite. “Have you even had all your shots? That dick is not worth space rabies.”

Keith shrugs again, pulling his grumbling friend into his arms as he nuzzles into the back of his neck and plants an apologetic kiss there.

He can afford to be charitable – his teeth do feel much better now, after all...


End file.
